Burd
|Base ID = }} Burd is a Nord Guard Captain of the Bruma City Guard. He leads the city's guard in the Defense of Bruma during the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433. Biography When Burd joined the Bruma guard is unknown. He is notable for being the only Nord guard in a primarily Nordic city. As Captain, Burd instructs his men to respect the local Nords and their customs; the townspeople consider him tough, but fair. He also serves as an advisor to Countess Carvain. Oblivion Crisis Shortly after the start of the Crisis, Mythic Dawn spies began operating in Bruma, probing for weaknesses in nearby Cloud Ruler Temple in preparation for an assault. Though Burd and his guard fear that spies have infiltrated the city, they have little information to go on. Burd is suspicious of Jearl, however, who has recently returned from a trip. Hoping to find evidence of espionage, Burd grants the Hero permission to search Jearl's house. Inside is proof that the spies are in the city and that they plan to attack Bruma and Cloud Ruler Temple by opening a Great Oblivion Gate. After learning of this plot, Burd keeps the town guard on high alert, doing whatever he can to prevent Bruma from becoming another Kvatch. When Oblivion gates begin opening near the city, Burd quickly marshals Bruma's forces; he then enters the first gate to see what awaits them. When Burd learns how to close the gates, he puts the guard on constant alert to prevent Daedra from overrunning the city. He also communicates with the Blades at Cloud Ruler Temple. Burd fights alongside the rest of the defenders to protect the town during the Battle of Bruma while the Hero goes inside to close the Great Oblivion Gate. Personality Burd is a tough, determined guardsman, motivated above all else by dedication to his post; his concern for Bruma gives him pause when confronted with Martin Septim's plan. Burd seems to feel a sense of kinship with his fellow Nords in Bruma, whom he instructs his guard to respect as much as possible. Burd is a strong man, wielding a large steel claymore in battle. He also displays prowess in Restoration magic, healing himself when necessary. Quests *Spies *Bruma Gate *Allies for Bruma *Defense of Bruma Dialogue "What can I do for you?" :Bruma "I make sure my guards treat the local Nords and their ways with respect." "Be seeing you." Conversations Bruma Gate Bruma Guard: "You did it, Captain! You closed the Oblivion Gate! We didn't think we'd ever see you alive again!" Burd: "Believe me, it was no picnic. But thanks to our friend here, I now know we can close these hell-gates. We can defend Bruma!" Defending Bruma Countess Narina Carvain: "Burd! Deploy the troops for battle!" Burd: "As you command, Countess." Trivia *Burd is first encountered in the quest "Spies." *Burd is an essential character until the quest "Defense of Bruma," when he is no longer needed for the story to progress; he may die during the battle. His body, however, remains marked as essential, so he will not disappear. Bugs *Although Burd is a guard, he will never arrest the Hero. All of the guards' arrest dialogues are specifically for Imperial guards, but he is a Nord. Appearances * de:Burd ru:Бурд Category:Oblivion: Bruma Characters Category:Oblivion: Guard Captains